On Cloud Nine
by Crash Solar x
Summary: Dougie finally tells his best friend how he feels about her. Requested One-Shot for 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving'


**Second requested one-shot for 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving'. Hope you enjoy it. Details for my 'requested one-shots' on my profile.**

* * *

_**Dougie POV:**_

Right, there she is. Sitting on the bench inside the park. You can do this Dougs. Just walk up to her. It's not so hard.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. There she was, reading a book, like she usually does. I shut my eyes and try to settle a hundred thousand butterflies that are fluttering around in my stomach. Its not like I haven't talked to her before. I've known her my entire life. I know every little detail about her. And I like every thing about her. The way she scrunches up her nose when she laughs. Her pink-cheeked bashful smile she gives when she gets embarrassed. I grew up with her and would never dream of admitting that I had a crush on her, for the longest time.

Until today.

I can't contain my feelings for her any longer. If she feels the same way then great. If she doesn't, then I'll just have to live with it. I can't go on not telling her how I feel. It's killing me.

I look at the single red rose in my hand, it's for her. Her favoruite.  
I start to walk towards the bench, silently cheering myself on. It's now or never. I walk up behind her. She's so engrossed into her book that she doesn't even notice I'm there. I smile as I stand behind her and quietly put my hands over her eyes. She jumped slightly and turns around with a panicked expression on her face. When she notices that I'm the person that's behind her, she breathes an audible sigh of relief and smiles. I sit next to her and she closes her book.

"You scared me Doug's" Ellie says, rolling her eyes, nudging me slightly.

I smile at her and hand her the rose shyly, the tips of my ears turning red. I watch as her lips form a surprised 'O' and she gently takes the rose from me. She brings it to her nose and smells it. I breathe a sigh of relief as she smiles.

Good that means she likes it.

Ellie places the rose on her book and turns to me. She opens her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"Ellie, hear me out first" I say and take a deep breath. I stand up and began pacing back and forth infront of her, before coming to a stop.

This is it.

"El, ever since you moved to Essex six years ago, we've been best friends. We know everything about each other. You've always been by my side. Encouraging me, helping me", I started to say, my cheeks turning pink, "And I don't know what I'd do without you."

I looked up at her and take a deep breath before saying, "I think I'm in love with you"

There. I said it, finally.

Ellie stood up, her book falling down onto the ground. Her cheeks had a red tint to them and she was smiling. She walked up to me. I didn't know what she was going to do. Run away, scream, and get angry? Had I ruined our friendship?

Ellie now stood in front of me. She had bent her head, and was staring at the ground.

"You have no idea how glad I am" she replied, not looking up, "I've been in love with you for years"

My eyes widened. She's loved me for years? No bloody way!

"What?" I asked, in confusion, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ellie didn't reply, so I lifted her chin up and made her look me in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with anxiety and worry.

"I didn't think you'd feel the same way," she replied quietly.

I didn't answer her and started leaning forward, closing the gap between us, as I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and I smiled into the kiss. I had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

And you know in those cheesy movies, the main character feels 'fireworks and explosions' and all those cliché details? Well, I can tell you that they're true. As much as I don't want to admit it, I felt exactly like I was in one of those chick-flicks. Everything other than El and I was hazy and blurry. We were the only things in focus.

And when you just have this gut feeling, that nothing can bring you two apart. That you'll stay together forever? You just know, that you're never going to part. I felt that too. Kissing Ellie felt so right, it was amazing. Better than amazing, it was perfect. Just knowing that she was going to be with me was euphoric. I know I sound like a pansy and all but I can't help it.

Because when I'm with Ellie, I feel like I'm floating on air. I'm out of my mind on cloud nine.

* * *

**-Crash Solar x**


End file.
